Yard maintenance tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically compact, have comparatively small engines and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large. More recently, robotic mowers and/or remote controlled mowers have also become options for consumers to consider.
Robotic mowers are typically confined to operating on a parcel of land that is bounded by some form of boundary wire. The robotic mower is capable of detecting the boundary wire and operating relatively autonomously within the area defined by the boundary wire. However, the laying of the boundary wire can be a time consuming and difficult task, which operators would prefer to avoid, if possible. That said, to date it has been difficult to try to provide a robotic mower that can truly operate without any need for a boundary wire. Limitations on the accuracy of positioning equipment have played a large role in making this problem difficult to solve.
Additionally, even if it were possible to accurately determine vehicle position, there is currently no comprehensive way to ensure that the robotic vehicle only services the specific areas of a garden or yard that are actually desired for servicing. Given that computing devices are becoming more ubiquitous, it is to be expected that they may be employed to assist in operation of lawn mowers. As such, many additional functionalities may be provided or supported by the employment of computing devices on lawn mowers.